The Legend Of Zelda: Hyrule's A Battlefront
by Link-King-Of-Hyrule
Summary: Link has just come back from Holodrum when he finds himself in a War between Arcadia and The Republic of Hyrule. This is also a ZeldaxLink story so if you dislike that type of stuff don't read it. note:This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me.
1. Prolouge: Explaing this story

Prolouge:

In This Fan Fiction Hyrule is at war with a land called Arcadia which was conquered by Ganondorf and is attacking Hyrule Hyrule is a beautiful country which now consists of 4 new providences, Termina, Holodrum, Labrynna, and Koholint Island.  
All of The Races are fighting against Arcadia which has a very large population. There are Goron Legions, Zorans, Dekus,  
Hylian, and the Gerudo are mercinaries hired to fight on the Hylian side. This IS a Zelinker story so if your a hater don't bother reading this story. lol Any suggestions email me at-

A little Background Info on whats has happened over the past few years and the time setting. This time period is set after Link makes his way back to Hyrule from Holodrum and Hyrule has written a treaty with Termina, Holodrum, Labrynna, and Koholint adding them to the King's empire. Link has found his ancestors scrolls talking of these lands and was sent to talk to the leader's of these lands. Now they belong to Hyrule Link has returned to Hyrule from Holodrum when he realizes he has fallen for Zelda. Before he can ever talk to her about it the War breaks out. Link is automatically enlisted into the army. Little does he know that this long war paves the path to happiness for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 1: With Wings Of Return

Chapter 1: With Wings Of Return

"Ahhh, Hyrule, finally home." says Link "And a beautiful sunset to welcome me home" Riding on Epona he passes some familiar landmarks, Lon Lon Ranch. "I think I can see the windmill at Kakiriko Village"  
Link continues and sees Hyrule Castle as he comes over the hill. Slowly the sun sinks over Death Mt. As Link gets closer to Hyrule Castle he realizes the draw bridge. "Oh no, I forgot about that!" Link kicks Epona's sides and she rushes forward kicking up dust as she sprints onward.

"We're too late" says Link.

Link jumps off his horse and looks up at the drawbridge.

"Who go's there" shouts a guard.

"Its me, Link!" "ahhhh lad, back from your adventures I see" the guard yells something behind his back. "The Birdge will be down in a minute Master Link."

The Bridge's rusty chain lowers as Link guides his horse onto the bridge. Link looks around at some familiar sites and some new. He noticed the Potions Shop was gone and saw a smithy's shop there in its place.

The Guard walks down the steps and joins Link. "Ahhh, Castle Town, Its changed a lot laddy"  
"Yes it has."says Link"What has happened to the potions shop?"

"Aww, well Master Link, thats just a dandy story to tell." says the guard Link noticed the sarcasm in the guards voice.  
"Well to start off the shop owner had secret alliances with Ganondorf and The brotherhood of darkness, The Golden Elite Legion had to do a raid and arrest him. They charged him with high treason and executed him right here in town square. He now rests in Kakiriko Graveyard."

"Were any Golden Elite harmed or killed in the process?" said Link

"Ai, Three were killed two injured. He was a potions shop keeper and secretly studied dark magic." says the guard "Well here we be, Hyrule Castle the gate guard should let you in. Make sure to tie up ye horse when you get to the main castle."

"Ok, I'll be sure Mr.-" "Kogoli, Kred Kogoli. Just Call me Kred though"  
"Thanks Kred"  
"It was a honor Master Link"

Link walks over to the guard and notices the vines gone and a wall on the cliffs.

Ha! they finally figures out that people can sneak up by climbing the vines.

"Link! Your back!!" greeted the guard

"Hey Obli! Didn't think I would get so many warm welcomes!"

"Of course you would, why, your the Hero Of Time!"

"Thanks, may I go through?"

"Yes Master Link."

The guard banged his spear on the ground once and the gate rose creaking the whole way.

"Thank you"

"No thank you Master Link!"

Link led Epona up the path and waved at all the guards he remembered and smilied at the newer ones. When he found his way to the main castle he tied up Epona, stroked her mane, and patted her neck and walked towards the palace entrance. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"**LINK**,"shouted the King Of Hyrule"**WELCOME BACK!!**"

Link was startled by all the commotion. Laying before him on the table was a huge banquet of food. Platters of meat and fruits and wine.

"Whats all the commotion about" asked Link still startled

"Why son, you've come back from your long journey, and well we've all missed you. Espically Zelda" said the King

"Father..." said Zelda

Link noticed Zelda looking quite beautiful.

"Let us dine!" said the King

And with that the nobles and Link began to enjoy a feast. Hours flew by and they continued into the night.  
After about 4 hours of dining Link retired to his bedroom and fell into a deep sleep.

_Link..._

_Link..._

_Link..._

"ermmm" mumbled Link.

Link opened his eyes.

"Gahhh!"gasped Link

Link found himself floating in the middle of nowhere and in front of him was a spirit. It's face was hidden by a mask that had a horn coming out of the top and another horn coming out of the bottom. The mask had wavy lines going across it and one eye hole in the middle top area, and a hole that Link thought would have been a mouth. It wore a long White robe and no feet were visible at all. The spirit held a long red square sheild with the Triforce on it flipped upside down and another right on top of it facing right side up. Wings came out of the Triforces. The spirit's Sword was very long and curved at the end. The hilt was gold with a gleaming red ruby in it.

_Link...I have been waiting a long time to speak with you. I am the Spirit of the Future, The Oracular of things to come to past.  
A war is coming soon. And many will die. That is all I can reveal to you..._

"No wait!" shouted Link!

Link found himself back inside his chambers...  
Wondering when the war will happen, and who it would hurt...

--

So thats the end of chapter one lemme know what everyone thinks and i'll continue writing it. ;)


	3. Chapter 2: War Upon The Horizon

Chapter 2: War Upon The Horizon

"So..this spirit you speak of, told you of a war to come?" asked a priest "Well, let me look in the scrolls of the ancient"

"If Priest Grother doesn't know of this spirit off hand, then I doubt he is real..." said the King

"I know it was real...it felt...so real" said Link

"Well, I don't kno-" said the King

The King suddenly became quite as the echo of the Priest's steps came closer and closer.  
"It seems this young lad was correct." said Grother "This spirit you saw is actully a forgotten spirit that can see into the future."

"Do you know it's name?" asked Link

"Well, its name is rather unlucky to speak. Some have died after speaking its name. But I may write it down."

"Isn't that a little demonic..." said Link

"Well, some spirits have rights too. How would you feel if you could be summonded just by someone speaking your name?"said the Priest

"I see.." said Link

The Priest slid the scratch paper towards Link  
Link slowly reached for the paper...

Link rose it up to his eyes...

_Rëqug Márslíz_

"This name...I've seen it before...but I don't know where..." said Link

"Would you like to see anything else?" asked Grother

"Nar, I'm done, Thanks Though." said Link

As Link and The King of Hyrule walked away Link noticed an odd thing in his hand. One of his Triforces was glowing. Only one though.

Link rushed back into the temple.

"Grother! I need help" said Link

"What is it Master Link?!" answered Grother

"Only one of my triforces on my hand is glowing...this has never happened before..." said Link

"Awwww, I see this is nothing to worry about this is a way the spirit is trying to contact you." siad Grother "You need to see a fortune teller."

Link stepped down the steps.

"Well, what is it?" asked the King worried

"Nothing is wrong, I just need to go see a fortune teller" answered Link

Just then Kred ran up to the King and Link huffing and puffing.

"Greetings...your...Highness...and...Master Link..."gasped Kred "The King...is...needed back...at the...castle...urgent business..."

"Well Link, it seems I must go back, Kred will go with you" Said the King "Kred you are to accompany Link to the fortune teller."

"Yes your highness." replied Kred

Two of The Kings bodyguards escorted the King back to the castle as Link and Kred walked off towards the fortune tellers shop.

"So Kred, do you feel any hint of a war coming along any time soon?" asked Link

"Not at all, Master Link." replied Kred "Forgive me for saying but, are you that blood thirsty sir?"

"Haha, no Kred I am not a blood thirsty barbarian." said Link "Its just I had a dream...about a spirit and it told me a war was comign that is why The King and I where with Grother the Priest"

"Awww, I see" said Kred "Well we are getting very close, there it is."

Right where Kreds finger pointed was the Fortune Tellers Shop, a rundown, nasty looking shop in the lower class part of Hyrule Town.  
Link entered and Kred followed after him

_Awww...Kreeeed and Liiiink. Liiiink what dooo you seek?_

"Well...what was it??" replied Link

_if you don't miiiiind IIIII thiiink I know...Awwww Yes, whyyyy isn't this abouuuut your hand..._

"Why yes, but how did you know" siad Link

_Whyyyyy...the eye of the sheikah seeeees all if it is used correctlyyyyy...your hand by the wayyyy_

_It issss a way of the spirit tryingggg to contact youuuuu...considerrr saying the nameeee..._

"No way, isn't that basically telling it you have a death wish" answered Link

_iffff you don't trustttt my advice giveeee me the rupees and leeeeave..._

"No! Not at all, Alright I'll say it..."said Link"_Rëqug Márslíz_"

_Link, I have called to you to tell you that I am now here to give you certain advice when I can...and espically now isa good time to give some. The War is closer then you think...Not even 5 hours away...Hurry and get back to Hyrule Castle!!_Kred turned paper white and turned to Link.  
"You were right Master Link, But a War!!" said Kred

"We need to go!" shouted Link already half way out the door.  
Kred threw a red rupee onto the table.

--

Well thats chapter 2 sorry its kinda short too...but i promise this next chapter will be longer, Idk but im just better with war scenes then some other types of scenes


	4. Chapter 3: With Vengeance We Strike

Link and Kred hurriedly made their way back to Hyrule Castle. Running with great speed looking for any sign of alarm in the area, but everything seemed fine. That's until they came to the castle gate. The Guards all looked very pale. Without hesitation the Guard already opened the gate and let them through. Link ran in with Kred to find The King's head buried in his hands. Everyone around him seemed to be experiencing the same type of mood.

"Your Highness, What has happened?" asked Link

"Its terrible Link, Your dream seems to be unfolding right before our eyes today..." responded The King  
The King's voice sounded like it had a lot of stress in it

"Earlier today a group of our spies stumbled upon a group of Arcadians camped in a part of our land, they seemed to be getting ready to go to war. Our spies also noted that the soldiers sent to attack us were not all men but seemed to also be Moblins, Darknuts, Stalfos, Staltroops, Armos, Bulbin infantry, Bulbin Riders, and Bulbin Warriors." answered The King's Adviser

"That sounds fun.." said Link with a hint of sarcasm

"They also got a hold of our spies, excluding that one"

The King's Adviser pointed over at a spy that still looked very scared.

Just then a messenger arrived with a very distressed look on his face.

"Your Majesty, the Arcadians are preparing to continue to move forward into our land." said the messenger

"Well, what are we waiting for" replied the King "Send a message to my General, tell him to send in the 1st Hylian Legion, and the Zoran First Infantry!"

"Yes your Highness" answered the messenger

And with that the messenger left the Main Castle, running almost as fast as any horse.

2 hours later and Link was on Epona's back riding out with the 1st Hylian Legion and The Zoran First Infantry. Link still couldn't get Zelda's  
worried look out of his head. Even though they didn't talk much, he still had feelings for her. And he wondered if she shared those feelings  
for him in her heart. It seemed like it though, because every time he looked at her she seemed to be stealing a glance at him, but hey, Link  
didn't mind. Link made a vow in his heart that if he survived this first battle to start up a conversation with Zelda when they got back to Hyrule  
Castle. Then out of nowhere

_whizz_

_whizz_

A scream and a soldier behind Link fell of his horse onto the ground.

"Were Under attack!!" screamed someone in front of Link

then arrows seemed to pour into the ranks Hylian and horse went down it seemed like every other second.  
Zorans used their fins to protect themselves, but not always did it work.

Link drew his sword and kicked Epona's sides. And with that she started to run. Link guided her to front left side near some protection near a stone wall. Everyone was getting slaughtered outside in the field. Link took out his bow and aimed at one of the Arcadian men he saw riding the horse. He aimed the bow closer to the head area and let loose. The shot was true and it shot the man smack dab in the head, and the man toppled to the ground without even crying out. Link motioned for more men to come and join him over next to the wall, some started to climb over the wall, but got shot. Others made it and started to shot their arrows. Link drew out a bomb and threw it at a cluster of men, the men didn't even see the bomb roll under their horses. The bomb blew up and all the men went flying onto the ground with their horses right after them.

"Where are all the monsters supposed to be at?" shouted the man next to Link "All I see are men."

"The General said that they are after all these men" said the other man next to Link

"**Draw your swords and charge them!!**" screamed the General

Link was one of the first to draw his sword. Epona jumped the wall and he rushed towards the first man he saw. An arrow whizzed by Link in a blur, but he still pressed forward.

_I would rather die with an arrow in my chest then and arrow in my back.  
_  
Link savagely thrust his sword at the man and then raised his shield. The man tried to hit him but instead ht his shield, and with that Link stabbed the man from under his shield. The man fell from his horse and was crushed by another horse. Link swung at the man on the horse, but all he hit was the back of the mans shield. The man quickly turned his horse around and tried to hit Link with the hilt of his sword. Link dodged it and parried the move by thrusting his sword into the man's stomach. The man screamed and fell of his horse onto another dead Arcadian. Link saw Kred in need of some help so he rushed over to his side. Kred was fighting two men at the same time, that is until Link showed up. Link surprised one by hitting him on the head with his hilt and then swinging his sword into the man's chest. He then helped Kred with the other man, all he had to do was distract him while Kred came in with the final blow. The man fell off the horse and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Just then something happened that no one expected at all

_Boom!!__BOOM!!_

another

Huge rocks started to fall down onto the men.

"They have artillery" screamed one of Link's comrades

"No" said the General "That's our artillery, everyone fall back to Hyrule Castle, we just about finished off these pigs."

But before the General and the Zoran and Hylian legions could go back the Arcadians had already started to retreat.

"Victory!!" shouted Kred

the whole army shouted the same in response.

"Lets get back to Hyrule Town Boys." said the General, with a smirk on his face the size of Zora River.

Back at Hyrule Town everyone welcomed the army back with a giant celebration, but all Link wanted to do was find Zelda and talk to her.  
Back at Hyrule Castle the King came running up to Link thanking him for everything he did and helping the 1st Hylian Legion and the Zoran First Infantry.

"Thank you so much for your efforts, Link if there is anything I can do..." said the King

"I am fine, but thank you for your offer." replied Link

Link went inside and started to look for Zelda, then he saw her on one of the balconies looking out. Link walked over to her thinking of what he could say.

_what should I say?!_

_Nice day today isn't it? no scratch that it hasn't been a nice day at all_

_How are you doing? na thats just boring...ummmm_

_wait i'll just say How are you doing princess? yea thats it._

And with that he walked up to Zelda. She was so beautiful. She had her white and blue dress on and her blonde hair was flowing in the breeze.

"How are you doing, Princess?" said Link

She turned around and looked surprised.

"Your back...I thought I'd never see you again..." answered Zelda "I never really got to tell you how I felt about you..."

That was exactly what Link wanted to hear.

"If you don't mind, Princess, I would kinda like to tell you how I feel about you first" said Link

Zelda looked kinda pleased to hear this

"I think that your one of the most beautiful women in all of Hyrule" said Link

"Link, I was hoping you'd say something like that. I have always loved you, but never been able to tell you until now" said Zelda "Because I just wasn't sure you were gonna make it back. So I vowed to tell you if you got back."

Link's heart was beating really fast. He didn't know what to do.. He strecthed his arms forward and she came into them. They embraced for awhile and then they both let go, and went and sat down on the bench.

"Zelda, why were you on the balcony?" asked Link

"Because I was looking for you. When I saw you coming my heart jumped. I was so happy you returned." said Zelda

Link smilied and looked at her and she was doing the same.

"How do you think your father would feel about us?" asked Link

"He really likes you, I'm sure he would be fine with it." said Zelda

"I'll speak to him tonight after the feast" said Link

"I would really like that" said Zelda

--

So thats the end to chapter 3 I hope you guys really like it..cause it took forever to write it. Lol, yeah will the next chapter will be another battle scene. So you can look forward to that


End file.
